A Love Forgotten
by JerinAnn
Summary: The morphine didn't stop Bella's pain in Breaking Dawn, but erased her memory. Now she has to build her life back from scratch.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Forgotten: Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV:**

The pain was unbearable; I couldn't get away from it. I was glued to the spot where I laid burning, completely paralyzed. I couldn't movie. I couldn't see. I couldn't speak. I wanted to scream out for death to come, but I couldn't. I felt like the universe was laughing in my face. What did I do to deserve this?

I couldn't remember why I was being put through all this agony. I honestly didn't care. All I wanted was the torture to stop. I wished for something to come and shield me from the pain, but, alas, I was left to my own defense.

Would the fire ever stop? I was all alone in the dark being burnt by an invisible flame. I felt like I would go crazy, if I wasn't already. This unbearable pain would be slightly more tolerable if someone was near me. I never felt so alone.

Where was I? I just wanted some answers. I wanted to know where I was. Who I was. I couldn't remember anything. A wave of panic swept through my burning body. I couldn't' remember my name. Was it Jamie? No, that didn't seem right. Linda? Definitely not. Alicia? No. Elizabeth? No, but I felt like I was getting closer. Isabelle . . . Isabella? Yes! My name was Isabella. I knew it was. I couldn't figure out my last name, though. I went through hundreds of last names, but none of them seemed right. Some of them were Black, Snow, Jackson, Taylor, Green, Smith, and Evans, but nothing sounded right.

I continued to run though possible last names. It was hard to concentrate, but at least I wasn't concentrating on the pain. I was still silently praying for someone -something- to help me, to take my pain away. I knew nothing would help, but I had to try. I was still thinking of names when I realized with a start that the pain had left my fingers and toes. I was relieved for only one second. It took me that one second to realize that the fire had retreated to my chest, making the pain worse. I felt like screaming in frustration. I was in hell, that was the only conclusion I could make.

I felt the fire start to retreat from my wrists and ankles; it happened slowly but surely. I hoped this meant that my pain would soon be over. I started to say a silent thank you to whoever was helping me, but then stopped myself. I knew that life had a funny way of giving you false hope and leaving you in a worse situation than when you started.

I was still at a loss as to what my full name was, so I didn't know what to think about. I decided the only thing I could really do was hold my body still and concentrate on the numb feeling my fingers and toes had. I had a feeling if I started moving and if I screamed I would only make it worse. I was listening to my heart pounding furiously in my chest. It was beating so fast I was afraid it would fail.

My fear proved true as my heart finally gave up, and I wasn't breathing. Only, I wasn't dead. I took in a breath and noticed that the sensation was weird, but enjoyable. I didn't need to breath, but I liked it.

I opened my eyes and gasped. There was a light above me, and little specks of dust were dancing around in the light. It was so beautiful that I was stunned into silence.

That was when I felt a pressure on my hand.

I quickly spun away from the unwelcome touch faster than should be possible. It should have been a blur around me, but I could see every detail as I moved. I was crouched against a wall, and a sound was coming from me: a mix between a growl of a dog and an angry cat but with a feminine twist to it.

I saw that the person that had touched me was still frozen across the table I was laying on before. His face was beautiful, but he had a cautious look on his face, a look one might see on someone facing a wild animal. I felt insulted.

The boy had a weird hair color, like red, gold, and brown all mixed together. Bronze. He had bronze hair and black eyes. He was tall and slightly muscular.

He walked slowly towards me with his hands outstretched, a sign that he meant no harm. I cautiously began to slowly straighten up until I realized we weren't alone. There were five other people in the room. With a hiss, I sunk back down into my crouch.

"Bella,: the bronze haired boy said in a soft musical voice. "It's alright; you're safe."

I stared at him, confused. "You know me?" I asked him in a voice just as musical and sweet.

He froze where he was, a surprised expression on his face. "Of course."

I stared at his face, searching for some answers. "Who are you?"

His eyes widened. "Pardon me?"

I growled lowly, getting angry that he didn't answer me right away. "Who the hell are you, and how do you know me?"

His eye suddenly grew sad, they made me want to get up and comfort him. I distrusted him immediately. "Who do you think I am?"

"Enough with the riddles! Just answer me!"

"Bella-" he sighed.

He didn't get the chance to finish. I was sick of him stalling; I wanted answers, and it was clear I wasn't going to get them from him, at least not this way, so I did the only reasonable, instinctual thing that came to me: I lunged at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought I would clear a few things up. I originally got the idea for this story when I learned about Alice's history. She lost her memory because of the shock medication while human and I was thinking what would happen if the morphine had the same effect on Bella as the shock medication had on Alice. The reason it didn't work on Emmett is because it didn't have time to spread and affect him. I hope this clears up a few of the questions about how this could happen. I hope you all love this chapter and there is a lot more to come. ~JerinAnn**

* * *

**A Love Forgotten: Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

"No!" I heard a high pitched voice scream as I tackled the bronze-haired boy to the ground. He was so shocked by my outburst that he didn't react. His lack of response didn't matter because I felt two sets of arms pull me off him and restrain me.

"What's gotten into you, Bella?" One of the men that were restraining me demanded. I turned my head to see a boy with dark, curly hair with concern eyes. He was the one who spoke. I growled at him and bared my teeth. His eyes widened and the other pair of arms tightened on me.

"Who are you people?" I screamed.

"Your family." The curly haired one said in surprise.

"No you're not!"

"Yes we are," he insisted.

"I would remember you if. . . ." My eyes widened. "I don't even know who I am!" I sobbed out. I sank to the ground and curled up in a ball. Thankfully, the restraining arms released me cautiously.

"Bella. . . ."

"Isabella," I said suddenly. A honey-blond haired boy raised his eyebrows. "I only know my first name," I whispered dejectedly.

I felt like I would go crazy. How was it possible that I couldn't remember myself? I felt like I should remember, but I couldn't. Did the fires of hell not only burn me physically, but also burn away my memories?

The voice of the boy who I attacked broke my train of thought. "Carlisle, how is this possible?"

The one he addressed as Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not sure, Edward. Maybe . . . maybe it was the morphine."

The boy - Edward - shook his head in denial. "No, I refuse to believe that my wife doesn't remember me."

"Wife?!" I almost screeched. Edward looked at me with sadness etched in his eyes. "You're lying; you're all lying! I would know . . . if I . . ." I trailed off as something on my left hand caught my attention. A beautiful diamond right with a webbing of gold was on my third finger. I looked between the right and Edward a few times. "Oh my God. . . . what . . . I . . ." I couldn't form a sentence. They must think that the morphine made me mentally challenged as well.

"Why don't we take you hunting?" Carlisle asked me in a soft voice.

"Hunting?" I asked in surprise. Why would I need to hunt? All I needed was a nice cold drink to quench my burning throat.

"I'll take her," Edward said not taking his eyes off of me. "It would be better if I told her everything without an audience."

Carlisle face was full of concern. "Are you sure, Edward? The risk . . ."

Edward turned to look him dead in the eye. It was obvious nothing would change his mind. "You took the same risk as me. It will be fine."

"Edward . . ." a woman who was clearly the mother spoke up, concern in her eyes for both her son and me. "Be careful and make sure she's completely safe."

Edward nodded. "I always do, Esme." He turned to me, with a soft smile on his lips. "Why don't you come with me, lo - Bella."

I stood up slowly. "You won't hurt me?"

The dark haired boy that restrained me before laughed. "He couldn't hurt any lady, let alone you. He would rather kill himself than hurt you so you have nothing to worry about."

I nodded slowly and followed Edward over to the window. I was confused as to why we were going over here if we were going to talk privately. Realization dawned on me, and I stared at him wide eyed. "We're jumping from the window? Are you suicidal?" I demanded.

He smiled slightly. "No, not recently," he said which didn't reassure me. "But if you are really worried I could carry you." He had a smile on his face that gave me the urge to smack it off. How could I have married him? Maybe they slipped on the ring when I was burning. No, I didn't believe that. What the hell was I thinking when I chose him?

He was dead set on jumping out of that window. I didn't want him to carry me because it would be mortifying, and there was no way I would ever want him that close to me . . . but I didn't want to fall to my death. If he carried me while he jumped, I would be out of his house, and he would hopefully have a broken leg or two along with a neck. That thought made me smile.

"Uh . . . sure," I replied as I looked out the window three stories off the ground. I sized Edward up with my eyes. Yup, he would break a leg. There was no way he would survive that fall totally intact. He would take most of the impact so I should be fine.  
"My answer seemed to take him off guard, but he started to smile like an idiot so I started to wonder if he was the mentally impaired on. He walked gracefully over to me and scooped me up into his arms. I was pressed against his chest and I felt his arms holding me tighter against him before he jumped out of the window.

It was terrifying and amazing at the same time. I could see every detail and process everything before we hit the ground. The wind in my hair was oddly comforting. When we did land, it was almost silent. The jerk who was holding me didn't break a single bone in his body. What a disappointment.

"Do you want me to continue to carry you or do you want to run on your own?" he asked me with a small smirk on his face that made my head foggy. I gently shook my head to clear it up. Oh how I wanted to smack him, or kiss him. Oh God, I was going nuts!

"I'll walk." I didn't want to make an even bigger fool of myself.

He nodded and set me on my feet. He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. Pain filled his eyes only for a second before his face turned impassive. "Okay, follow me."

He turned and ran into the forest at an inhuman speed. I gritted my teeth and took off after him, desperate not to be shown up again. Amazingly, I was running as fast as him. The trees were a streak of green and brown all around me. We reached a river a few seconds later and he jumped over it without any hesitation. I growled under my breath. Show off.

I caught up to him, and when he saw me he smiled. I was surprised to find that I wasn't tired nor did I have a hard time breathing. "So do you care to explain all of this?"

He frowned slightly. "You won't believe me."

"Try me. I'm running at a speed that shouldn't be possible, and you didn't break a bone jumping out of that window." I half-hoped the disappointment didn't show in my voice. I guess I didn't hide it because he smirked.

"You're. . . . not normal anymore," he said in a hesitant voice trying not to insult me. "You changed."

"Into what?"

"A . . . vampire," he quickly looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I was still running as I was staring at him in shock which wasn't the smartest thing to do. The next thing I was aware of was an Isabella shaped dent in a once standing tree. I was shocked that I wasn't dead let alone hurt. Huh, maybe he was telling the truth.

"Bella!" Edward said urgently as he knelt next to me. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

I looked into his eyes and was surprised to find only concern and . . . love in his eyes, not a single hint of amusement. He might not be as big of a jerk as I thought he was.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, embarrassed that I actually ran into a tree. Now that he was sure that I was not injured, he laughed lightly.

"Of course," he mumbled. "I forgot for a second that vampires can't be hurt easily." He looked at me with love and pride in his eyes. "I guess old habits die hard."

"Huh?" I asked. "You lost me again."

He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "I forgot you don't remember. . . ." He sighed again in frustration. "After everything we've - you've - been through, you would think we would get a break.

"I'll explain the basics of being a vampire before I talk about your past as it's more important at the moment. Vampires don't sleep at all; we don't have to breath. Our strength, speed, and agility increased largely as you probably already figured out. Our skin is cold and as hard as granite. We don't burn in the sun, instead our skin reflects the light to make it look like it's embedded with diamonds. Anything else you're curious about?"

"Can we die?" I asked in a small voice, everything seeming surreal. This couldn't be happening.

"Yes, but it's difficult."

"How?"

This question clearly troubled him. "I guess you have the right to know. We have to be ripped apart and burnt. If we are only torn apart, we will pull ourselves back together . . . literally."

I shuddered. That seemed painful . . . and disgusting. "So we're immortal in a sense."

He nodded slowly. "We stay the same as we were when we're changed. For example, I was seventeen when Carlisle changed me so I'm still physically seventeen though I have been a vampire since 1918." My eyes widened at that knowledge. The way he said it made it seem like it was a long time.

"What year is it now?" I asked slowly.

"It's 2006."

"So you're . . ." I trailed off.

"More than a century old? Yeah."

"How old am I?" I mused.

"Eighteen. You're eighteen right now. Your nineteenth birthday is in a day. . . ."

"Oh," So I was only a year older than him . . . physically.

"Is it true that vampires drink blood?" I whispered the question.

He nodded. "The majority of our kind drink blood from humans because it tastes the best, but our family survives only on animals."

_Our Family._ That was a little disconcerting. It was weird that I didn't remember my family at all. When I pulled myself away from that thought I asked him something in one word. "Animals?"

He smiled slightly. "Animals," he confirmed. "My family can't stand the thought of destroying human lives. Don't humans hunt animals? It makes us feel more . . . humane. We don't want to be monsters."

I nodded, feeling sympathetic for him. How hard it must be trying to be something you're not. I guess he had a reason for being a jerk.

"Now, how long have I been married to you?" I asked in a tight voice.

He smiled at me. "I promise to tell you everything I know about you after you hunt. Your throat must be hurting, and I don't want you in pain."

I tried to swallow past the burning pain in my throat and nodded. "Will it make it go away?"

He shook his head slowly. "The thirst never truly goes away completely, but after you hunt it starts to be bearable. The older you are - the longer you've been a vampire - the easier it is too handle as well. We just want to keep you away from humans for about a year or two because it will be almost impossible to keep from attacking."

I nodded and took the hand he offered me to help me up. His eyes sparkled with hope at my gesture of acceptance. We took off running in a comfortable silence with only one thought in my mind; _I guess I can see why I fell for him._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Love Forgotten: Chapter 3**

I locked eyes with the predator, waiting for an opening. It bared it's fangs at me. There was a movement to my left, but I didn't let it distract me. The mountain lion wasn't as smart; it looked toward the movement for a split second giving me the opportunity to sink my teeth into it's neck.

The lion shrieked in agony and tried to pull away from me. It was all in vain: I was much stronger and faster. The taste of it's blood was wrong, but I didn't care since it quenched the fire in my throat. The screams cut off with a gurgle as the lion died before I was done.

I stood up and walked away from it's carcass. I drank all the lion's blood, but I was still thirsty. I looked down at my clothes and groaned. Blood was splattered on the dress and it was shredded. I was surprised that it still was on me.

I heard someone clear their throat. My head whipped toward the sound. Edward was leaning up against a tree.

"What?" I asked, suddenly wishing I had a jacket to cover up in.

His lips twitched. "Nothing. It's just what I said before: old habits die hard."

"You lost me," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "It was hard to watch you fight a lion. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time."

I stared at him. "You were the thing that moved in the forest," I blurted out.

He nodded. "Like I said, I was having an anxiety attack. It took everything I had not to jump in and kill it for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I still thirsty?" I demanded.

"You're young," he offered. "There are some elk not too far from here. They don't taste as good, but they'll do."

I nodded slowly. "Animals have different flavors?" I asked dubiously.

"Carnivores taste better because they're meateaters, but, yes, every animal has a different flavor. we will soon find your favorite."

"What's your favorite?" I asked, trying not to sound interested.

He smiled and nodded his head toward the mountain lion's carcass. "I'm a cat person," he joked.

I felt slightly uneasy. "I probably should have let you have it."

Edward laughed. "No, no; you needed it more than me."

I glared at him as I noted his pure black eyes. "Yeah right."

"Oh you do," he said. "I remember being a newborn. Your thirst is worse than mine at the moment."

I grimaced. I decided to change the subject. "So… about my past…" I started to say.

Edward's smile faded. "How about you hunt some more since you're still thirsty."

I frowned but nodded slowly. "You'll tell me afterwards?"

He nodded. "I promise."

We found some elk not to far away like he said, and he decided to hunt with me this time. I felt extremely full after three elk, so I stopped to watch him. He was graceful, and he attacked with no mercy. He didn't have a hair out of place nor a single stain on his white shirt. I was fascinated by him. So he isn't as big of a jerk as I originally thought and was goodlooking. I guess I could see why I chose him.

He caught me staring. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I quickly lied. "You're, uh, much better at this than me."

He grinned. "Centuries of practice," he joked.

I looked down. "So…"

His eyebrows pulled together. "You want to know about your past now?"

I nodded. "Yes," I whispered.

He sighed. "Okay. I want to warn you I can't tell you everything because I only knew you for a few years, and we have a rocky history."

I nodded, biting my lip as I waiting for him to begin in anticipation.

He sighed. "First, you might want to put this on," he said as he took off his shirt. I was sure if I still had a beating heart, it would be beating a mile a minute and I would be as red as a tomato. He had a well sculpted chest. I swallowed and forced myself to look away. He held his shirt open for me to put my arms through. "You might want to wear a little more," he said with a smile fighting to come to his lips.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I slipped my arms through his spotless shirt. Him being without a shirt wouldn't help me concentrate. His scent filled my nose. It smelled like honey, lilacs, and the sun. His scent was probably the best thing I ever smelled. It made me feel happy and safe.

"You lived with your mother until you were seventeen," he said, snapping out of my reverie. "Your parents divorced when you were a baby. Your mom, Renee, got remarried so you decided to move in with your father so she could travel with him.

"You started Forks High School during the middle of the year. We had one class together, Biology, and I hated you to begin with."

My eyes widened as he told me he hated me and my mouth dropped. I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I silently cursed myself. Getting deep feelings for him would do no one good my rational side thought, but the other side contradicted her, saying I was already in love with him so it made no difference. "Hated me? Why?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You were my singer: your blood becond me to kill you and drink. It was a miracle I was able to resist. You were like a demon sent to destroy everything I worked for. It was unjust and wrong. You're the best part of my life - you are my life! - by that's for later. I left town for a week to get away from you, but I came back because it was cowardly to run, but, more importantly and was the real reason for coming back was I wanted to see your face again. I came back and tried to have a normal conversation with you, pretend you were like every other human, but I was too engrossed. I couldn't read your mind-"

"Read minds!?" I yelped.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, I can read every mind but yours. I'm still trying to figure out why. Oh, and Alice can see the future. Nothing really can take her by surprise. Jasper can also read and control emotions."

I nodded in a daze. "So we had small talk?"

He smiled. "Yeah. You told me about your mother, and how you hated the rain, but in the end, your scent was too strong and I had to flee the room as soon as the bell rang to keep from attacking.

"I was anxious to learn more about you the next day, but a van was about to crush you when you got on school grounds. All I could think was _not her_ and I jeopardized everything we worked for to save you. I don't regret it at all. It was the best thing I ever did. I ran at inhuman speed to reach you and forcefully stopped the van. You were the only one who saw, but my family was still furious; all of them besides Carlisle, Alice, and Esme. Emmett was angry at first, but he can never stay angry. He may act tough, but he's a softy." I looked at him dubiously. He laughed. "Trust the mind reader," he joked and I had to join him in laughing. He turned serious really fast. Is it possible for vampires to be bipolar?

"I ignored you for the next month." He spoke in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper. I was shocked. Why would he ignore me after saving my life? It didn't matter that he couldn't read my mind, I guess he knew my expression well enough to know what i was thinking. "My sister, Alice, saw two futures for you, both of them bad."

"What were they?" I asked softly.

"She saw you as a vampire in one and the other…" he trailed off.

"The other?" I repeated.

"The other was you would die by my hands," he whispered softly, pain still seeping into his velvet voice. "The thirst would be too powerful and destroy everything."

I felt a strong desire to comfort him even though he confessed that he could have killed me. I put my hand on his. "I'm here: the second future didn't happen."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I didn't want you to have either future, so I craved to create my own. Alice saw you would turn into a vampire because I would fall in love with you, so I tried to force myself away from you. It was doomed from the beginning. I was already falling for you, though I didn't know it at the time. I tried to pull myself away from you, to act indifferent, but I hung on every breath you took."

He laughed suddenly. "I was having a hard time trying to keep you away. My resolve kept crumbling, but the image of you red-eyed or lifeless kept me strong enough. What really broke my resolve was when the spring dance came around. You had a line of boys lined up to ask you. One particular boy was trying to catch your attention. I could hear his mind and I often visualized throwing him against the wall hard enough to break every bone in his body, but not enough to kill him. I didn't know what I was feeling until you said no to him. I was jealous. I couldn't stand the thought of you with another man. That night, I snuck into your house. I didn't know you talked in your sleep; I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was about to leave when you talked."

He smiled slightly. "You said my name so clearly I thought you awoke, but then you rolled over and mumbled my name again and pleaded with me to not leave you. I battled with myself the whole night. You saying my name undid everything. I knew I couldn't ignore you anymore. I realized I loved you."  
"It's a powerful thing, falling in love," he mused. "A vampire falls in love once and that love is eternal. I did fight for another future still," he added, "though it was different from the one I originally fought for. I thought I could stay with you for your human life. I thought I could be with you for the seventy maybe eighty years you would live. It would seem like a long time for you, but it would be extremely short for me. The plan worked for a while, though not nearly as long as I hoped." He said with a small, humorless laugh.

"I started talking to you again. You soon found out what I was, but you didn't care." He shook his head. "You always amaze me."

"I took you to a field where my family and I watch baseball after you met my family and I your dad. I was taking you to watch my family play baseball, but three nomads arrived. We hid you behind me to try pass you off as as vampire. They would have hunted you if they knew you were human. Unfortunately, right before we left the field, the wind picked up and brought your sent to them. The sadistic one named James," his lips pulled back over his teeth as he said the name. His eyes blazed with fury, "decided to hunt you. You went to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper while the rest of us hunted him, but he tricked you into thinking your mother was held captive. You ran to meet him where he tortured you. I arrived just in time. He bit you and I had to suck the venom back out to keep you from changing. It was impossible, but I did it."

"It couldn't have been impossible then," I countered, feeling a strong wave of pride for him.

He cracked a smile. "It was _nearly_ impossible. I guess love does triumph all. You stayed in the hospital for almost a week; the whole time you were awake, you were trying to convince me to change you. You said you wanted to stay with me forever and not be separated by death. It would have saved a lot of trouble to change you then, but we wouldn't have as deep of a connection as we do… would have if I changed you.

"We spent the time after you went back to Forks up until your eighteenth birthday together being happy. I took you to Prom, of course, but you didn't particularly enjoy all of it so I won't go into detail.  
"On your birthday," he whispered. I got the feeling that something bad was about to be told. "We had a small party for you at our house. You were opening your presents when you cut your finger on the wrapping paper. There was only a drop of blood, but it was still hard to control myself. I can't say the same for my brother, Jasper. He's new to this lifestyle so he tried to attack. Now that I think back, I think our thirst also amplified his. He tried to attack you, but I managed to stop him. I accidently threw you back in the process and you cut your arm on the glass plates that shattered under you. It sent everyone, besides Carlisle, almost over the edge. He stitched your arm and I took you home. I decided to leave that night."  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why, why would you do that?"  
"I was ashamed that my family had almost killed you, and I was afraid that it would happen again and I wouldn't be fast enough. I couldn't lose you at all, but it would be even more painful if it happened because of my family which would be all my fault," Edward said, his voice cracking. "I hurt both you and I. I tore apart my family. That's the biggest regret I hold. I was gone for a long time to me, half a year. It felt like eternity. The whole time I was away, I was fighting the pain and the urge to forget all that was right and run back to you to beg for forgiveness and ask you to take me back. Before I could act on that, Rosalie called me and told me you were dead, you killed yourself by jumping from a cliff. I didn't really believe her, but I called anyway, and the boy who answered said Charlie was at the funeral. _The_ funeral. Of course I thought he meant you! I would never have guessed he meant Charlie's best friend, so I decided to go to Volterra to kill myself."  
I stared at him in shock. Now it made sense why he said he hadn't been suicidal in a while. The anger I felt at the fact that he left me vanished as panic and pain crept into my heart from him wanting to kill himself.  
"Alice was with you: she had a vision of you jumping off a cliff. You and Alice came and saved me, but the Volturi- the vampire coven who upholds the law -demanded for you to be changed. We bought a few years because Alice showed Aro, the leader of the Volturi Coven, you becoming a vampire. When we returned to Forks, I came back officially and you accepted me." He smiled at me. "I will never deserve you. I lived twenty-four hours thinking you were dead. It cured me of the bloodlust I felt so I could be with you in a deeper relationship. I could never live through the pain of losing you again.

"We had a little trouble with James' mate, Victoria," his lips curled back over his teeth even farther than before and the anger in his eyes would make any sane person run, "but she's dead now." He had a smug smile on his lips. "I destroyed her personally. She made an army to kill you, but my family got rid of them."

I was dumbfounded. His family faced a whole army of vampires to save me. I was touched. Who wouldn't be?

"We were engaged a day before the battle with the newborns, and we got married in August. We didn't know it was possible for vampires and humans to have a child together, but we did. I argued with you when we got home to get rid of her because it was slowly killing you." His voice was full of shame and pain. "But you righteously refused. We have a baby girl named Renesmee. It almost killed you to have her, but you survived by a miracle." He smiled. "That's it."

I stared at him. "I have a baby?" I whispered.

He nodded with a smile. I smiled back at him. "Can I see her?"

He became serious again. "She's half-human," he said slowly. "Blood runs in her veins. You don't want to hurt her?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, appalled at what he was implying.

He held up his hands. "Then you know it would be safer if you kept away from her for awhile. Your bloodlust won't be in control and you could kill her."

"I would never!" I exclaimed hotly.

He sighed. "I'll take you to see her," he said slowly, cautiously, "but we are taking every procation."

"Of course!" I said. I wanted to see my daughter I supposedly had. I threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Edward."

I felt his arms wrap around me. "You're welcome," he replied softly as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled lightly. I felt loved and it was amazing.

My smile faded as a thought appeared in my head. I wouldn't hurt her… right?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that most of it was Edward catching Bella up on her life. The next chapter will be a little more interesting for people who were bored with the recap of all the books. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
